


The I(kea)deal Date

by Bruhgaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Dragon dildo, M/M, the splorch bad dragon dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sweden take finalnd on a date to ikea</p>
            </blockquote>





	The I(kea)deal Date

**Author's Note:**

> MEESTER SWEDEN

twas a lovley day in sweedeen, a perfect day for meester sweedeen to tske finkand out on a date. the sweedee didbnt tell finakldn where their datew was going to take plasce. he wanted it to be a surprise 

fubaknd was excited for hte date, and was practicaly vibrating in his seat like a vibrator off of bad dragon dildo . com 

when they arrioved at their destination, finalsnd was not surprised to see that t was at ikea, meeseter sweedeens favorite place to be 

“w’r’ h’r’” said meester sweedeen in a sweedish accent 

the two got out of the car and headed towards the large blue building togehter 

the insde was filled with furniture of all kinds. this was a wonderland to sweedeen. it was hard for him to keep himself from purchasing all the firniture in the stoer at that exact moment 

the two followed the yellow line that would take them through the stire. sweedeen was lookijg for a very special place to take finalldn to 

along the way. sweedenn couldnt help but to stroke al; of the firniture he came past. the smooth wood texture on the tipo of his fingers really turned him on. finland just kinda stared like "ok" 

once they got to the bed section of the store, sweeden asked finalnd "wh'ch 's y''r f'v'r't'" 

"hmm..." finland bare;y even lifted a finger to point to one before sweden imediatly flopped down on his favorite bed. he knew finalnd wasnt too picky when it came to furnitire, well i mean who the fuck actually cares besides sweden but sweden was rolling arounf in the ikea bed like a dog wanting attention. finalnd couldnt beleive he married this man 

finland decided to join meesteer sweden on ghe bed. maybe he could mamabnge to have as much fun as sweden was having, htough he knew that wasnt possible 

he flopped down on the bed beside the taller man, who immediatly pulled him close to his chest, and continued to roll arounf on the bed with the small finn holding on for dear life 

"MEESTER SWEDEN YOURE GOING TO FAST" shouted finalnd. some people probably thought they were having sex with that statement but that isnt gonna happen yet 

sweden stopped, not wanting to hurt his wife "'m s'rry" he hugged finalnd gently bc yay cute sufin 

finland smiled 

"h'y c'n ' f'ck y'' w'th ' d'l'd'?" 

"what" 

"c'n ' f'ck y'' w'th ' b'd dr'g'n d'ld'" 

"what" 

"' j'st b''ght 'n' t'd'y f'r y''" 

"MEESTER SWEDEN PLS" shouted finalnd again 

sweden took that as a yes , but had to make sure because he was a fucking gentle man 

"'r' y'' s'r'?" 

finland meant that as a 'yo sweden wtf' but now that he thought about it 

"which one" 

"spl'rch"

"which on is that" 

"th' 'n' th't l'ys 'ggs 'n y''" 

"meester sweden thats for hentai"

"s'" 

"lets do it" 

little did sweden know, he was going to be the one to get the bad dragin dildo up his ass. "''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''hhhhhhhhh!!!!" he shouted with an accent. 

well this wasnt the first time sweden had things up his ass by a finn. finalnd was a kknky kinky man 

the employees of ikea tiught about kicking the two out, but thry chouldnt kick out their own personifined country, or his lover who was shoving a strange af dildo up his ass no matter how inapropriate it was 

finalnad ended up driving them both home that day. and also carrying sweden around. 

poor sweden

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my friendo


End file.
